


Stolen blood

by Strawberrydonuts



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, I low-key made most of this up as I went so... Yea sorry I told you I suck at this, I only intended for this to be 2k max, M/M, Miraak is only mentioned, Multiple Dragonborns, PLZ HELP, Possibly??? I'm not sure if I wrote it well, Sorry if there's a drop in quality after his backstory, Stockholm Syndrome, constructive criticism appreciated!, didn't think I liked this character that much, gonna suck when I write my favorite characters story :'D, this is my first fic here and this long so please go easy on me!, this takes place in my fanon so if you're not from skyrim amino you might be confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrydonuts/pseuds/Strawberrydonuts
Summary: This is the story of my imperial vampire Terevo. Some of it might be confusing for those who didn't come from skyrim amino or don't really know anything about my fanon, because I've taken some major libertys with the skyrim/elder scrolls fanon, and I don't explain or really describe any characters other then TerevoAlso, if you did come from amino, you can read through my bio for a very brief overview of my dovahkiins personalitys and story's.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio





	1. The beginning

Terevo had quite a spoiled childhood, with his family being quiet rich and high up in the country Cyrodiil, the raven haired boy got just about anything he wanted. The children, and later even the teenagers of his city loved him. He had his own friend group of his most trusted friends and he even did great in his studies. His parents were proud of him, and he had a promising job lined up at he fathers company when he was old enough.

over all, Terevo would say his childhood and teen years were great. But... After he turned 18, he started to notice things about the people around him. Like how his friends would only invite him places if he payed for their food or trinkets, or how his parents always had something to pick out of his looks or mannerisms to dislike, and later his smarts. As well as telling him he needed to find a girl to marry. Terevo tried to make sure his friends were happy and his parents approved of his decisions, but nothing seemed to be enough, and it only worsened by the years. Things started to take a even deeper nose dive when his parents cut him off. Saying he spent too much on meaningless things. To be fair, he was. His friends didn't seem to have a limit on what they wanted or the price of it, causing his to spend his allowance almost as soon as he gets it. But even after he spent it all, his friends would bug him to ask his parents for more, which he did. He didn't want to lose his friends on one or two favors, right? But all it showed to his parents was that he was irresponsible and untrustworthy with money. This also resulted his his spot on his dad's company being taken away.

he and his friends were all sitting at a large wooden table, eating lunch and talking amongst themselves, when Terevo finally decided to tell them what had happened. after he told his friends that he was getting cut off, they all scoffed and laughed at him, telling him how dumb he must of been for his parents to make that decision, and asking him what kind of weird thing did he buy for that to happen. Something seemed to snap in Terevo, he glared at them all, but his gaze landed on his breton friend, the one who's been with him the longest, but was also the one who started asking him for money. Terevo stood up suddenly, telling them all "I wouldn't have if it wasn't for all of you dumbasses asking me to buy you pointless things!" The whole time he was staring holes into the breton, who seemed taken aback, but quickly his expression turned angery. And has Terevo took a look around the table, the rest seemed to have offended or equally angery expressions. Terevo quickly felt outnumbered as they all turned on him, with the breton speaking up "who are you to tell off brat?" He spat back to Terevo, and the rest of the table agreed with him. As breton started to get up and make his way to Terevo, the imperials fight or flight instinct kicked it, and as soon as the other was close enough, Terevo punched him right on his left cheek. The other stubbled, but recovered quickly, and was about to retaliate when a guard who happened to walk near them noticed, and the breton noticed the guard too, quickly changing his stance to a more hurt a weak looking one, calling out to the guard "help! This guy attacked me and my friends!" The breton begged in a wobbly tone. The guard rushed over and apprehended Terevo, pinning him to the ground. The guard ordered Terevo to tell him where his family lived, and Terevo quietly told him "the Lolino manor..." The guard paused, the shook his head "your poor parents" the guard commented, then bound Terevo's hands before taking him to his parents house.

Terevo and the guard arrived fairly quickly, with the guard knocking on the great door on the front of the manor. A butler was the one to answer, but apon seeing the two, he tisked and told them he'd be back in a minute. Soon after, the door opened again and his mother and father were standing next to the butler, both glaring daggers at Terevo. The butler ushered the two inside and guided them to the living room.

the guard explained what had happened, all the while Terevo sat there quietly, hands still bound and his head hanging low, his medium length hair falling around his face. After the guard finished, Terevos parents thanked him for keeping him under control and how they had no idea he had gotten so out of control. Terevo just kept his head down and his face blank, until the guard released his hands and he was ordered to go to his room while his parents talked to the guard more.

Terevo walked into his room and sat at his desk. he huffed, looking up into his mirror, staring back into his blue eyes. For some reason, looking at himself made his previously sonic expression crack, and he started to cry, well more like sob. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his emotions under control. He had to, if his parents walked in on him like this, there would be hell to pay. He looked around his room panicked, he felt like he needed to leave, now. He grabbed a bag, and packed a few pieces of clothing, and he headed to his window, as it opened up to a part of the roof, but, he paused. Turning to the room, looking around the place he spent his whole life in, but lately, it seemed so gray... His whole life has. When considering his options, he realized how horrible the idea of staying any longer felt. He needed to leave, he felt like he would wast away if he did.

Terevo hopped out the window onto the roof, sliding down the side and carfully as he could. When he got to the edge, he looked over it and thanked the gods that he was only on the second level, and jumpped off as carfully as possible, though he still did hurt his legs alitte bit. Just then, he heard the guard and his parents calling for him in his room, sounding incredibly angry. But it was too late. He had snuck around the side, and ran out into the wilderness surrounding the house, and never, ever looked back.

he finally stopped walking when he found a cave to rest in. When he layed down, he started to truly realized the weight of his actions. He had no food, no water, and no way to get it. And the worst part, is that he couldnt even retrace his steps back to his parents house. He had been wandering for so long and in too many random directions for him to try and find his way back. But, he was honestly way too tired to feel any other emotions, he closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep against the cold stone.

when Terevo woke up, the ground felt odd under him. It was no longer cold and hard, but warm and soft, though he still felt oddly cold in it. It reminded Terevo of his bed at his parents house. at that thought, his eyes snapped open to see that he was in a completely different room then his old bedroom. Looking around, the walls were painted a deep black with gold trim, there was a large floor to sealing window with dark red curtains, just barely cracked open enough for the moon light to stream in, on the wall at the end of the room, sat a large lit blackstone fireplace, with two large leather chairs in front of it. and the bed he was in had red and gold silk sheets and a dark oak frame with carved roses and leafs.

Terevo sat up confused, looking around a bit more before his eyes landed back in the chairs near the fireplace, now he noticed a figure sitting in the left one, their head on their hand, staring at the fire. "Excuse me..? H-how did I get here?" Terevo asked the figure, who turned slightly to Terevo, but not enough for Terevo to see the others face. "Ah, finally. Welcome back to the land of the living, or well, dead." The person seemed to have a joking tone, but Terevo was too stunned by their words. Land of the dead!? What do they mean!? "W-what?? Land of the dead!? Is this the afterlife??" He asked panicked, he started to try and get out of bed, but when his feet hit the floor, he felt extremely dizzy. The other laughed and got up as well "hold on there, your powers are still setting in. And you haven't had anything to eat yet." Terevo could hear the smirk in the others voice, as they made their way over. "What did you do to me??" He demanded, falling back slightly into the bed, his legs felt like jelly. "Simple," the other started "I turned you into a vampire, like me." They stepped into the moon light, finally showing their graceful face, with curly pale blond hair, and gold and black eyes like all other vampires. They smiled at Terevo wickedly, showing off their slightly pointed fangs. 

before Terevo could respond, they spoke again "let me introduce myself, my name is Ennelon Andit," they bowed as though they were at some fancy ball, or like Terevo was royalty, but kept their eyes on Terevo "and yours?" They asked. "Terevo" he replied quickly. "Terevo...?" The other dragged, in a obvious questions "Terevo Lolino." The imperial looked away from the other, figuring that the vampire would know his family name, though they seemed to not react to his last name at all. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Terevo." The straighted up, walking over next to the imperial "now, you must be starving! Let's go get you some blood." They held out a hand to help Terevo, but he didn't take it. "Hold on, how'd I get here?" Terevo questioned, eyes narrowing at the other. The vampire huffed and crossed their arms "aren't you a nosy one? If you must know, I found you in that damp little cave and brought you here." They shrugged as though it was nothing big, like they didn't just kidnap Terevo! "Why did you turn me into a vampire!?" Terevo asked rudely, mirroring the other and crossing his arms. Ennelon didn't take kindly to that, glaring at Terevo and bearing their teeth, making Terevo freeze. It reminded so much of his parents. "How rude, after I brought you into my home, and gave you such a great power." They scoffed "you should be thankful! Many vampires would kill for the level of power I've given you" they hissed at Terevo, eyes glowing with anger. Terevo was stunned silent, staring at the other with wide, terrified eyes. "...I'm sorry" he mumbled to the other, looking down at the ground. 

Ennelon's smiled returned, pleased with the answer. "Oh it's alright, dear Terevo." He patted Terevo's shoulder "oh! I've forgotten to ask, how old are you?" Ennelon questioned, Terevo looked at them oddly, but responded anyway "twenty-one" he said, squinting his eyes at the other. The vampire smiled at him "good" they simply said, the ushered Terevo to get up "come on! You still need to eat!" This time, Terevo grabbed their hand for support, and let them lead him.

Terevo didn't know what he exspected, but not people dressed in rags laying on a table with several vampires feeding on them (yea I took this from the dawnguard quest, but I couldn't think of anything else ;-; -Charlie) Terevo was horrified, looking at the poor people on the tables, helpless to do anything to defend themselves. "I-i won't drink their blood!" He turned to face Ennelon, who looked stunned, but their face quickly contorted into anger "I'm not going to let you die of hunger! I've put too much effort into keeping you alive up to this point! You WILL feed from them, unless you want me to throw you out into the wild again, see how long you last out there" they threatened. They knew Terevo wouldn't survive the night, he had just barely survived yesterday alone. Terevo looked helplessly between Ennelon and the the people on the tables. "I... I'm sorry, but I don't think I can bring myself to feed from them" he told Ennelon, his tone almost sounded like he was begging. 

Ennelon gaze turned falsly soft and they dawned a gentle smile "oh I know how you feel, dear one. But you have to, you won't survive if you don't feed! A simple rule of life for all creatures" they told Terevo in a overly sweet tone, gently guiding him to sit down at one of the tables. "We just happen to be higher up on the food chain then these creatures" they definitely noticed how unsure and scared Terevo was was acting, trying to reassure him more, but it just came off a cruel to Terevo.

Terevo stared at the person in front of him, they seemed to be unconscious, or barely conscious. It made Terevo feel even worse, but, he had to, right...? All living creatures need to eat, even if Terevo wasn't exactly alive anymore. Terevo took a deep breath, and started feed, he felt Ennelon's hand patting his back, telling him that he made the right choice.

after Terevo was done, he felt sick form his actions. Looking down at the helpless soul, who had little to no idea what was going on. He didn't have time to dwell on it much longer, as Ennelon told him to get up to take a tour of the mansion they were in.

Terevo barley paid attention in the tour, only remembering the things he figured were important, but his brain was too preoccupied with his previous actions. Why did he do such a thing? Did he truly have to? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ennelon speaking again "and this is your room! Same one you woke up in" they opened the door for Terevo to walk back in and they followed him closely. "Any questions dear one?" Yes, there were hundreds of questions running around his head, but he felt that they would only anger the other again, so he simply shook his head. Ennelon smiled, giving him a gentle pat on the back before leaving to room with a promise to return soon.

Terevo collapsed into his new bed, feeling exhausted but he couldn't will himself to sleep. He wondered if this new life would be any better then his old one, wether it was really worth running away from everything he knew. He got up to sit of the floor in front of the giant window, pulling back the curtains more to reveal the pale moon high in the sky. It was odd, he didn't remember the moonlight feeling so warm on his skin.

~•~•~

Terevo has lived in the mansion for about twenty years now, his hair has grown past his shoulders and he has a full beard now. His cheek bones are much more pronounced, and his skin has gotten paler, looking more like twenty-seven instead of in his early forties. but he can't find it in him to care that much about how he's changed physically and mentally, he hadn't cared for anything in a long time, other then Ennelon. They had helped Terevo learn how to live his new life as a vampire, even if they were alitte rough, they were helping Terevo be the best person he could be.

Many vampires and people had come through the mansion, with the one constant being Ennelon. Who hasn't changed since the day they met. Over the years, Terevo had worked his way up the chain of command and had been Ennelon's right hand man, taking care of anything and everything for them. They were right about how powerful Terevo was now, only being beaten by Ennelon themselves, though they hadn't fought since Terevo could finally control his vampire lord form, but they didn't need to. Terevo knew he'd lose, Ennelon reminded him of such often, to make sure Terevo hadn't stepped out of line, which he wouldnt dare to do. They had even become romanticly involved, as Terevo had fallen for them around ten years after Terevo and started living there. Ennelon was the only person he could trust, everyone else would betray him, the whole world would if he ever left, but he knew Ennelon wouldn't, they would never lie or betray him. They told him as much.

one day, that fateful, terrible day, Terevo opened the door into Ennelon's room, saying "Ennelon? I need you to look at these-" he stopped talking as soon as he walked in and saw what was happening. Ennelon was there, with one of the new vampires recruits... Ennelon noticed Terevo first, then the other vampire saw him too "get out!!" Ennelon yelled infuriated. Terevo ran out of the room into his own room. As soon as his door was closed, he collapsed at the base of his door crying. Everything he thought he believed about Ennelon was suddenly throwen out the window. After Terevo had stopped crying, feeling dull and empty, there was a knock at the door. Terevo got up and wordlessly opened the door the see Ennelon. They had that fake sorry smile that Terevo hated "can I come inside?" They asked in a overly pitiful tone, looking at Terevo with the most hurt and watery eyes they could muster up. Terevo stepped aside to let them in, glaring at them the whole time. Ennelon sat on Terevo's bed, patting the spot next to them, but Terevo narrowed his eyes and stayed standing, though he did close the door. "My dear Terevo, the love of my life, I apologise from the deepest depths of my heart, please find the good in yours to give me a second chance?" Ennelon begged, but it all sounds so incredibly fake. You could almost hear the undertone of anger in their voice. "I don't forgive you. I never will." Terevo said coldly, arms crossed and his stance was imposing.

Ennelon's facade broke, revealing a snarl and a sharp glare "what? You think you're too good for me? You, who can't even imagine my power!? I saved you, helped you build a new life, loved you with all my heart, and this is the thanks I get!?" They stood up, looking like they were about to punch Terevo, but paused when they saw how little Terevo reacted. "You think I'm grateful? Really? My life is so much worse then it would have been if I stayed home." Terevo scoffed "I'm just disappointed that it took me this long to realized that" he finished. Looking down at Ennelon, he suddenly felt way more powerful then the other. "I'm leaving here" he told Ennelon, moving towards the door, but felt a tight grip on his arm "what..? Do you really think you have the power to do that? You haven't had free will since the day you were born!" They started to transform into their vampire lord form. Trying to look as intimidating as possible. But it didn't work on Terevo anymore, none of their tricks did when he felt so dull and lifeless already. Just to humer the other, Terevo transformed as well. But this time, he saw fear in the other for the very first time. And it hurt him, if he was being honest. He had never wanted the other to fear him, even now, after he felt the last of his love for the other wither away, it still hurt like a knife. He ripped his arm out of the others hold, and headed for the window, he figured he might as well fly out of here, it would probably be easier.

he broke the window, and was about to fly out when he felt a sharp pain in his side, he whipped around to look at Ennelon, who was charging at him. Terevo took them on head first, stopping then with brut force. Ennelon was surprised that Terevo had stopped them, jumping back and readying a spell. Terevo planned to only be on the defensive, but Ennelon was being too agressive. Their hits landing too hard and sharp. Terevo had two choices, retaliate and possibly kill the other, or give in. Terevo couldnt go back to that life now that hes aware of everything, so he struck, and Ennelon fell. It almost happened in slow motion, they're lifeless body layed on the wooded floor with a permanently shocked expression on their detransforming face.

Terevo stood there, looking at their body draining of its stolen blood, letting the weight of his actions sink in, but he strangly didn't regret it. He was only snapped out of his thoughts when there was a banging on the door "mister Terevo? Master Ennelon?" Some random vampire underling called out, and Terevo took that as his que to leave.

Terevo flew out the window, staying close to the forests roof. It was ironic, he did the same thing twenty years ago, he wondered how different he'd be if he stayed with his parents, or if he left after he met Ennelon. well, he couldnt go back, and he didn't want to. He only had his future ahead, so no point in looking back.


	2. Dragon's blood

Terevo had spent a few hundred years wandering Tamriel, mostly mastering his greatsword skills, ether on a whim or staying in one place for a few months, or even years to apprentice under different masters. He started feeling better about himself, much more confident and sure in himself and his actions. Though it took many, many decades. But he still avoids getting close or attached to others, exspecially his mentors. For some reason, he had always avoided Skyrim, figuring that he wouldnt be very welcome in a war torn and honer filled country. Which Terevo wasn't too big on ether of those. 

one day, when traveling along the border Cyrodiil and skyrim, minding his own business when all the sudden there were stormcloaks and imperials everywhere, and before he could ask questions, he was throwen onto a carriage with a high elf and two redguards. And later even more people. The imperials had taken off his hood, exposing his face to the stinging sun, weakening him severely.

Terevo told the gaurds his name, and lined up with the others. And was watching the high elf- Dal was it? Nearly get his head chopped off, before the infamous alduin landed and destroyed Helgan. And thus started Terevo and ten others on the road of a dragonborn. 

Terevo wasn't exactly happy to be a dragonborn, feeling as though someone better could take his place. Not to mention, he didn't have much to add to the newly formed dragon's guild unlike the others. Sure, he was a vampire, but he had no desire to befriend others like him. In the meeting between the stormcloaks and imperials to come to a temporary agreement while the dragons were out of control, he barely contributed, with Dal being the one to suggest that they trade Riften and Markarth, during the trip to Sovngarde and the battle with Alduin, he mainly stayed in the back and supported the others as best he could, during the battle against the stormcloaks, he barely left the rift, as well. He just stayed in his quiet house in Riften, really only leaving for meeting with the guild or to help the rift. Though he was upset that no one stepped up to be jarl of Riften, leaving the theves guild out of control, which he tried to keep down in the rat way when he could.

one day, while hanging out with Dal and Almaz after a long meeting, a messager approached them "excuse me, dragonborn blood! I have a letter from the head of the Riften guard for you!" He handed Terevo the letter, the bowed and rushed off, leaving the three of them confused with a mysterious letter.

Terevo and the two others carefully opened the letter, which requested Terevo to Mistveil keep, to meet the the head of the guard and a few other random people that Terevo didn't recognize. Dal and Almaz were teasing him, both joking that he got in trouble and was gonna be put in time out. Terevo laughed along with them, but he distantly wonders if they figured out he was a vampire, and didn't want him in their city.

Terevo told the others that he better head back to the rift, and rode back on his appaloosa mare. He arrived on Riftens door step much sooner then he wanted, and was welcomed in by the guards without a second thought. Before he went to the keep, he changed out of his dragonborn armor, then he made his way to Mistveil keep, feeling like hes walking streight into death.

when he entered, a servant took him to a room behind the throne, where many people were sitting at a long rectangle table, with the head of the guard at one end, then the other end was empty. "Have a seat, Terevo." The man said, and Terevo sat down wordlessly. "Listen, I can explain-" Terevo started, but was cut off by the other "before you say anything, I'd like to tell you why we brought you here" the guard cleared his throat, seeming to shuffle around nervously "we would like to offer you..." he paused, looking at the others at the table "to offer you the position of jarl" he finished quickly, and the whole table was silent. "...what?" Terevo asked, his mind going a thousand miles a minute, what in the world made them come to him?! "I-im sorry, but I'm not sure why I'm being considered? I'm sure there's better people in the rift to be jarl" Terevo questioned, his eyebrows furrowing, folding his hands on the table, his nervouse mood dissipateing. The guards brows crinkle, giving Terevo a confused look "you were our top line of defense against the stormcloaks? You risked your life multiple times to keep everyone safe here, and were a fantastic leader to your troops" the nord finished, looking at Terevo with a exspression of disbelieve. Terevo was silent, he couldnt believe that he was being considered, but didn't know how to protest the others clams "I... Will accept the position, but only till you find someone better" Terevo said, leaning back in his chair, and crossed his arms. The head of the guard looked ecstatic, with a bright smile dawning his face "fantastic!" He stood up and clapped his hands together, "we'll have you coronated as soon as possible!" He said joyfully "you're all dismissed!" He told everyone with a bright smile, and left the room first. Soon after, everyone had left the room, leaving Terevo sitting alone, shocked.

he finally left the room when it started to get dark outside, still dazed by the previous conversation. Making his way home, or well, his home for a few more days, And crawled into bed to try and sleep, but he never could when the moon was up.

tevero had ruled over Riften for about a year (much longer then he wanted) and had made a regular routine of going out at night into the surrounding forest, wearing more subtle clothing instead of his jarl outfit or armor, where a shack that he fixed up was. Even with his new life, there were things he couldnt shake, like how strangly warm the pale moon felt. He loved the solitude of the forest, and how he wasn't expected to solve every problem his hold had while he was here. It was pure peace. But, somehow, someone had noticed that he lived in what was a long abandon shack, and had planned to rid of him.


	3. The mage

meanwhile, a imperial destruction mage by the name of Marcurio, was in joying a drink in the bee and barb, when he was approached by a shifty looking nord. The man wanted to hire him for extra help when taking out some vampires. Marcurio agreed as he had nothing better to do and, well this is his line of work anyway, but wasn't kinda late to go vampire hunting? Marcurio decided not to question it too much, and agreed to go along with the nord to the outskirts of the rift. 

after about a hour on horse back, they reached their destination. Which confused Marcurio, because it was just a normal shack instead of cave like he expected. They stopped alitte bit away from the shack as to hide their horses, when the nord said gruffly, "Alright, let's go" jumping off his horse, and the imperial followed soon after. Maybe there was a trap door in the shack that lead to a hide out? He'd seen quite a few of those. As they made their way to the shack. The nord knocked on the door, which was also a surprise to the imperial, as he figured that announcing their presents to what Marcurio assumed to be a room full of vampires wasn't the best idea. But, to his surprise, (again) it was only one man. and not just any man, it was the jarl of Riften himself.

Marcurio barley got out a confused "Jarl-?" Before the nord swung his sword at the jarl, but wasn't fast enough as the other jumped back into his shack, which seemed to be what the nord wanted as he charged in without a seconds thought. But Marcurio was alitte more hesitate when drawing his magic and advancing. Marcurio didn't really know how to go about this whole situation, why was the jarl all the way out here? And how did the nord know? What wasn't as surprising, is that jarl Terevo was a vampire. considering the jarls odd behavior, most had figured it out but could never provide it fully. Well, now Marcurio can. As the jarl was using vampire specific magic on the nord, but he didn't look like he was trying to kill him, more like weaken him instead. At this point, the mage was basically just watching them fight. Something felt so wrong about fighting the man that had helped his city so much. What was the driving force behind the nords want to fight him anyway? Was it because he was a vampire? The nord wasn't even from Riften, as he had only shown up about a week ago, so maybe someone payed him?

while Marcurio was still trying to figure it out in is head, he heard a particularly loud battle cry as the nord was about to deliver the finishing blow. On instinct, Marcurio sent a fire blast to knock the weapon right out of nords hand, causing the man to pull back and yell in pain. Well, Marcurio made his bed, might as well lie on it. Rushing twords the nord, he turned half way and cast a healing spell on the jarl (though it didn't work, as the jarls a vampire) shouting "go! Hurry!" Before turning to cast a quick stunning spell on the nord. Looking back, the jarl was still sanding there, confused, but turned away from the pair and headed for the exit quickly. 

while Marcurio was distracted by making sure the jarl had left, the spell on the nord had worn off. Said nord then grabbed his discarded sword to swing at Marcurio. The mage just barely moved in time, though he still got cut on his shoulder, causing him to yell in pain, before firing a icicle straight into the nords left thigh. Before the nord could recover, marcurio ran around him to deliver a killing blow to his neck with another icicle.

still slightly in shock of this whole situation, Marcurio decided to see if there was any note or evidence of reason for the nord wanting to attack the jarl. In the chest plate of the nord, was a small note. On it, it read

"dear Hisiring Bulwark, I have secured the agreed apon amount in the pouch with this letter. I expect jarl Terevo's death to spread around skyrim soon. You know what will happen if you run, so don't try it.

-a friend"

some friend, Marcurio thought. He wondered why the wrighter of the note wanted the jarl dead, enough to pay someone. All he hoped was that this wouldn't come back to bite him.

Marcurio traveled out side to see the nords horse missing, guess the jarl took it for his get away. Distantly, Marcurio wandered how the jarl knew that it was the nords horse, or if he picked it by luck. Ether way, marcurio mounted his horse, and headed back to Riften.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'll be honest, I've low-key dropped this. But! I've read through some of it again and I think I want to work on it more, but I'll probably have to do some major reworks, and, you know, actually figure out where this is going, but anyways, heres this chapter for now

Terevo was still quite rattled about what just happened. Replaying the events in his head over as over, how did those two find him? Why did the mage help him instead of kill him? Why did they want him dead? Did they know he was a dragonborn?? The last point was the most worrying, the dragons guild was only known by the dragonborns and their families, everyone else should have no idea of its existence. But if someone did find out, and found out that Terevo was a dragonborn himself, then it would make sence to track him down. His thoughts turned increasingly outlandish, but his frazzled brain couldnt make many logical decisions right now. Terevo was surprised that the nord had even gotten the upper hand, he probably wouldnt have if he had transformed into his vampire lord form, but the weary mage seemed to recognize him as the jarl of Riften, so probably not the best idea.

[ic]Terevo stopped his horse aways away from Riften, figuring that it probably wasn't the best time to return to where that mage or any other hired assassins could be waiting. He pulled his horse (or well, one of his assassins horses) over to the side, and found a small grove to stay in for the night.

[ic]Terevo decided to go back when the uncomfortable presents of the sun hit his face, grumbling, he hopped on his horse and rode to Riften. It seemed to be a slow day in the citys streets, which was good for Terevo, as it ment less people would see him riding into town at a weird time. He quickly entered the keep and went to his room to change into his normal jarl getup. 

[Ic]he was right about it being a slow day, with hardly any people entering the keep. He kept catching his mind wandering to the earlier advents of this morning, and wandering if who ever had hired those two would finish the job themselves. Even though he didn't feel too particularly threatened by the previous assassins, he felt like he shouldnt dwell on it. The rest of the day felt extremely and painfully slow, till it was time to turn in. Terevo knew that it wouldnt be a good idea to go back out after what had happened, but that didn't seem to stop him. At least he wasn't going to return to his shack anytime soon.

[Ic]Terevo decided to go down into eastmarch, but stay close to the rifts border, figuring that he wouldnt stay nearly as long as he normally would. Terevo found a cliff overlooking the path further down into eastmarch, and decided to spend his time there. Not long after he settled down, a familiar mage came along, but didn't seem to notice him just yet. That was one of the benefits of being a vampire, you were extremely hard to notice at night. But something snapped the mage out of his thoughts (probably the fact that Terevo was staring at him) and he looked up and saw the vampire "jarl Terevo! What are you doing out here again?" The mage questioned, keeping his voice low, as to not attract unwanted attention. Terevo found this somewhat amusing "I could ask the same, assassin." He said with a monotone voice. The mage jumped slightly at the last word "assassin? Oh! N-no you've miss understood my intentions last night!" He tried to clear it up, but Terevo wasn't buying it, his eyes narrowing as the mage continued hurriedly "you see, I'm a mage for hire, and last night that nord hired me to go vampire hunting with him, and well, it lead to you in the forest." The mage looked away from Terevo, probably hearing how dumb his own story sounded "let's believe that that story is true, which not that Im saying it is" Terevo began "that doesn't answer why have you come to me again, and out here in the wild as well?" He questioned, watching the mage carfully "I.. well, I'm not really sure myself, I'm not even sure if my reason for coming out here was to find you or not" an odd answer, that was for sure. Terevo scoffed and adjusted the way he was sitting slightly "well, why don't you go back to Riften, then?" He told the other sarcastically "um, well, when I killed that nord, he had a note on him, I figured I should give it to you." The mage took the note out of his robe to show to Terevo. 

[Ic]"Guess you did want to find me" Terevo half mumbled to himself, getting up and jumping down from the cliff to the mage, who jumped back slightly. Terevo stuck out his hand, and the mage handed him the note. He read it over, and tisked at the content "I wonder who'd be willing to pay someone to do this kind of work" Terevo huffed and put the note in his pants pocket "do you have any other information, mage?" He asked with a eyebrow raised. The mage shook his head quickly "alright then, I should head back to Riften if that's all" Terevo said, already making his way past the mage and up twords his horse "and I suppose I should ask, what is your name, mage?" He looked down at the other, who hurriedly responded with "Marcurio, sir" Terevo nodded sharply in response, and hopped on his horse and rode off, leaving the mage on the path alone.

[Ic]Terevo dismounted his horse and headed inside Riften. It was odd coming back so soon, he usually waited till just before the sun came up to head back. When he entered, the streets were empty and quiet, other then the sound of his steps. He went back inside the keep, heading straight for his room to settle down. He layed there for a good minute, unable to fall asleep, (one of the many curses of being a vampire) his mind was still replaying today's events, and debating whether the mage- Marcurio was to be trusted in any capacity.

[Ic]it had been about a week before Terevo met the mage again. When he did, it was at the same place as before (he had taken quite a liking to it) it was a bit of a surprise seeing the mage, as there seemed to be no reason for him to be out here. Once again, the mage didn't notice him, till Terevo decided to announce his presence 

[Ic]"hello again, mage" he greeted the other, who jumped it surprise

[Ic]"jarl Terevo! Nice to meet you again!" The mage greeted happily, waving up at Terevo

[Ic]one of Terevo's eyebrows raised, he figured that Marcurio wouldnt want to meet him again after the whole mess last week "what brings you out here again?" Terevo found it odd that he was speaking to this random mage so much, he usually ended the conversations with strangers at a simple greeting, never to talk to them again. well, nevermind that.

[Ic]the mage smiled "I think I know who wrote that letter!" He told the jarl. "Or at least, how to find them."

[Ic]surprised, Terevo jumped down to stand in front of the mage "you do? How?" He asked, still slightly weary of the mages intentions

[Ic]the mages smiled shifted into a more proud one, as he started his story "well, you know how that letter warned the nord not to run?" The jarl nodded "well, they weren't kidding! Two weird looking guys in robes and masks came in the bee and barb looking for that guy by name" 

[Ic]the jarl froze, it was Miraaks followers. They knew he was dragonborn. Though he was surprised that there were still people following Miraak, as Dal and Almaz had already taken care of him. "Did you see where they went after this?" Terevo questioned, trying to keep his voice fairly even

[Ic]"sure did! I'll take you there" Marcurio offered with confidence

[Ic]Terevo paused, he still was unsure if he could trust the mage, but if he went, he could finally wipe out the last of Miraaks followers, and keep any other group from learning who the dragonborns are. "...fine" he grumbled

[ic]Marcurio was incredibly happy, jumping on his horse (wait, where did he park his horse??) And Terevo mirrored him with his own horse, swiftly following the other imperial down into eastmarch. The further they went down, the more uneasy Terevo felt. He still couldn't trust the mage completely, and eastmarch was famous for bandits and giants in its land. 

[Ic]the vampire almost didn't notice when they stopped, nearly driving his horse directly into the others. The mage turned to him "we're here" he said in a semi-hushed tone, jumping off his horse and heading twords the mouth of the cave. It was at this point that Terevo released that he was completely unprepared, with only a dwarven dagger to keep him safe. He'd probably have to resort to his vampire lord form, or... A thu'um. Which was completely out of the question. There was no way he was risking that information going out into the open! He was here to make sure it stayed a secret.

[ic]even though Terevo didn't have a scrap if armor on him, and only a six inch blade to fend off the cultist inside, he pushed on. Following Marcurio closely, he figured who was better for the one who was prepared to go first. 

[ic]When the first one was in view, Marcurio charged up a icicle, and shot it right through the cultist head. They pushed forward, in countering a few cultist here and there, nothing extreme. Till they got to the end. There was one mage sitting in the center of what looked like a pentagram, with robes and mask very similar to Miraak, (from what Terevo's seen, Dal did have Miraaks robes on one of his armor stands) at least more so then the normal cultist. Speaking of the normal cultist, there were five of each. All sitting at one of the points of the star. "Ah... We've been expecting you, dragonborn." The head cultist said, making Terevo cringe at the word, so they did know. He figured Marcurio would immediately question him, but instead, he jumped forward to send a fired blast straight at the Miraak follower, then rolling to the left and shooting a ice spike at one of the smaller cultist. But all Terevo could think, is how stupid Marcurio's being! Terevo had had his fair share of run-in's with Miraak followers before Miraaks death, and they're no joke with their magic. He could only imagine the level that the head cultist is at! Not to mention, there was six of them!! Sighing, Terevo jumped in, stabbing one of the smaller followers in the shoulder, sending them reeling back in pain, before firing a weak frost spell his way. 'pitiful,' Terevo thought 'i thought you'd be stronger then that!' he swung his dagger twords the others neck, who moved out of the way, just barely. But, unfortunately for them, being a vampire means he quicker then your average human or mer, making it easy for him to re-adjust and slice right into the other neck, who didn't even have time to retaliate before falling to the ground limply. His head snapped up when hearing the frustrated growl of the head cultist, with all but one of his underlings defeated. (Terevo was surprised at how many Marcurio had gotten on his own) The leaders head snapped to Terevo, and he charged him. The vampire tried to react, but it seemed the cultist had already casted a spell on him to keep him still. The cultist pinned him against the wall, and Terevo saw in the corner of his eye the same thing happen to marcurio with the last underling.

[Ic]Terevo had to admit it, the leader was extremely strong. To the point where Terevo couldn't concentrate enough to transform into his vampire lord form. Near defenceless, Terevo had a fleeting thought, what if he used a shout? It was honestly the last resort, and he knew that both him and mage will die if he didn't (well, Terevo probably wouldnt die right away, they'ed keep him alive just enough to try and get the other dragonborns info out of him) Terevo shut his eyes tight, and breathed in as deep as he could, before letting loose a eardrum shattering unrelenting force. The leader went flying back, crashing into the other wall with a sicking crack before falling to the ground, limp. The other cultist was stunned, unsure what to do and destracted by Terevo, giving Marcurio the upper hand and charged a fire blast right into the cultist chest. 

[ic]after the cultist fell over dead, Marcurio just stared at Terevo. The jarl shifted uncomfortably, he knew exactly what the other was thinking. Terevo saw the mages mouth open, but the dragonborn cut him off before he could speak "I must be leaving now, thank you for your help." He said curtly, and quickly made his way back out before the mage could stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for another month (or more) of silence!


End file.
